pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Remake Pixel Dungeon
Overview }}Pixel Dungeon Remake or Remake Pixel Dungeon is a mod of Remixed Dungeon that was first released by Cuneytoner in August 14th, 2016 and its latest update was version 1.56 on August 2017. Currently Remake PD seems to be abandoned, as its last update was almost two years ago, nevertheless it is the only non-affiliated mod of Remixed Dungeon which is both "completed" and with elaborate additions to the original content of Remixed Dungeon. It is not available for download in Play Store anymore, but you can download it from the infobox link and also from other sites, by just googling "Pixel Dungeon Remake download apk". Features A difference that all players will notice in Remake PD from the first minute that they will start playing it, is that there is no Town on the surface and the hero starts on depth 1, like he/she does in Original PD and most other mods (Remixed first added the town on March 2017 and its heroes also started on depth 1 until then). The extra depths of the Spider Cave, the Necropolis and the Demon's Nest with the Shadow Lord as the Demon Halls' chapter boss and not Yog-Dzewa are added though, but not the Ice Caves chapter. Because of these and other features being either available or missing, although no specific version of Remixed that Remake PD was based on is explicitly mentioned, it was most probably based on version 25.4 fix 1 of October 2016. Have in mind that Remake PD has a lot of additional content, so describing it as just an old mod of Remixed Dungeon will do Remake PD an injustice. In Remake PD all familiar from Remixed Dungeon classes start with 1 more point of Strength and 5 more HP than they do in current Remixed. There is no Gnoll class, and also the new class Cleric is added (replacing the Necromancer) who starts with -1 Str. (10) but with 40 HP: he can equip wands like a Mage, starts with +2 Wand of Disintegration and a +1 Cloth Armor, heals by eating like a Warrior, and has the subclasses Paladin (random buffs in attack) and Arcpriest (better regeneration). His Epic Armor is the Cleric Cloak, with its special skill being to regenerate health. Huntresses and Elves are also slightly changed as: a) the sprite of the Huntress' epic armor is changed, but retains the same special skill, and b) Elves start with 10 Str. and 25 HP although Remixed Dungeon’s description about the 9 and 15 points of starting strength and HP is retained. Also all classes get invisible when in very low HP. Depths are as big as current Remixed, but the food is usually not enough for the size of the depths and the hero is often starving. The Beer food item is added, which satisfies half hunger, and when “raw” it causes the Charmed / Slowed / Vertigo debuffs, but can also cause the Furious buff. When burned or frozen it becomes Boiled/Frozen Beer with no possible debuffs or buff, and when exposed to Toxic Gas it becomes Tainted Beer with the same effects as the rotten pasty/ration. The Furious buff of the beer is the same with the Berserker’s buff, and if the hero has high HP it fades off instantly. The Key ring is not a starting item or sold in shops but is found as loot on the floor of the first depths. Two Stone items are added: a) the Wanish sic Stone, which is red and an OP item as it insta-kills any enemy (including even the final boss of depth 36) by getting thrown at it, it gets burned by fire, and gets transmuted to a Portal Stone, and b) the Portal Stone, which is yellow and creates stairs to a special depth with good loot, usually with many food items and common scrolls, more rarely also with common weapons and armors, but also with random enemies regardless of the hero’s level or current depth, so heroes should better start using them after they reach Demon’s Nest, to avoid getting insta-killed by a late-game enemy that has spawned randomly. No matter how many portal stones spawn, they are most probably bugged or badly designed and can be used only once per run (the second, third etc. will generate a room empty of loot), they also get burned by fire and get transmuted to Wanish Stones. The scroll of Summon is also added, which summons an enemy as pet, sometimes a powerful one for example a Golem, or rarely even mini-bosses and bosses like Yog (unlike enemy Yog, it can move around and attack but doesn’t spawn larvae). Due to the mod not being anymore affiliated with Play Store, there are various mentions of ads during the game, which are all empty words. For example, resurrection from the dew vial with nothing lost is supposed to be available after watching an ad, but it is defunct, and the game just asks the player to watch an ad, before the hero gets instantly resurrected. Moving to more fine details about Remake PD's differences with Remixed Dungeon, arcane styli seem not to write scrolls of Upgrade on blank scrolls at all, and no polearm weapon type with extra reach exists. There are also two minor bugs: Collapsed Floor rooms might spawn on depths right before a chapter boss depth and obviously no pit room will get generated on the next depth, and the Rat King and his room might not spawn. In contrast, a positive difference from Remixed Dungeon is that the Imp seems to give often (but not always) ring rewards that will benefit more the hero’s class or subclass (ring of Power to Mages and Clerics, ring of Accuracy to Huntresses, ring of Shadows to Rogues and Elf Scouts etc.) On depth 26 just like Remixed the hero finds a fake amulet that turns into a mimic amulet and then the Demon’s Nest chapter starts with Suspicious Rats -> Pseudo Rats, Gnoll Zombies and Worms as unique enemies. Remake PD's most innovative addition though is that on depth 32, like on depth 26, a second fake Amulet turns into a second mimic amulet, and 5 totally new depths (which are named "Dragon Pits" in the mod's github but no name is displayed about them in-game) start with yellow and purple as their basic colors and Gargoyles and Goblins as their unique enemies. These depths are extremely difficult even in normal mode, especially goblins deal insane ranged damage, so the hero should better map the depths and speedrun to their exits. The final boss is located on depth 36 and it is the green dragon Nidhoggr. The depth's design is the same with that of DM-300 but with yellow and purple also as its basic colors. Nidhoggr is very easy compared to the regular enemies of this chapter, so this new chapter as a whole is rather badly balanced. The real Amulet of Yendor is finally found on depth 37 and the hero can ascend all the 36 previous depths for the Happy End, which is the same as in Remixed Dungeon and most other mods. Keep in mind that the hero can descend only once from depth 32, and afterwards the door becomes permanently closed, even when the player uses a save file from before the hero descended. The different final boss creates an extra difference in the badges as there are No "Yog slain" and "Shadow Lord slain" badges but only a "Nidhoggr slain" badge. About Remake PD's gameplay in general, like other mods, a Sniper with a +2 or more ring of Accuracy can use the Boomerang in melee range with efficiency, unlike other mods though, it is not a good idea to highly upgrade the Boomerang and make it the main damage-dealing weapon, as it will deal low damage against the enemies from Demon Halls and on, even when it is very highly upgraded (a Ruby Crossbow will be an ideal end-game weapon for a Sniper with a Ring of Accuracy though). For the same reason, of enemies being very strong from Demon Halls and on, Mages that will highly upgrade a wand as their main damage-dealing weapon should do that only with a Wand of Firebolt, as all the other battle wands will not be strong enough against the late-game enemies, especially from the Demon’s Nest and on (thus Clerics cannot use their starting +2 Wand of Disintegration as their highly upgraded end-game wand unfortunately). Like in Remixed Dungeon, Elves are awful with melee weapons, but if an Elf hasn't found a Ruby Crossbow, but has found a Halberd of Claymore before Demon Halls, it is reasonable for the player to exploit the game's save function and transmute repeatedly the Imp's upgraded ring until it becomes a ring of Accuracy, which will make the Elf a decent melee fighter. All the comments above refer to the Normal difficulty of Remake PD. Keep also in mind that a unique characteristic of Remixed Dungeon and its mods is that 2-3 additional optional chapters are available before Demon Halls and also 1 obligatory chapter is added after Demon Halls (in the case of Remake PD 2 chapets, as it ws just rpeviously mentioned). Scrolls of Upgrade and potions of Strength spawn also in the optional chapters, but after 8 potions of Strength and 13 scrolls of Upgrade have already spawned, there will be no more of them (the Stranger NPC in Demon Nest will give the hero a potion of Might as a quest reward and he also sells one extra potion of Might but that's about all of the available ways to level up the hero's Strength). So if you have already visited all the optional chapters before the Dwarven Metropolis, don't be surprised if you don't find any potions of Strength and scrolls of Upgrade in the late-game chapters. Category:Mods